The Leader And The Cynic
by RJ.E-scope.DxC
Summary: A series of moments from the relationship of Enjolras and Grantaire. Because now my happiness depends on the happiness of fictional revolutionaries. Modern AU


I decided to do one of those things... basically just a series of snippets from story ideas that will never take off from the launch pad of my mind. You're welcome to use these as prompts if you want to.  
Also I may be slightly unhealthily obsessed with Enjoltaire because Enjoltaire.  
Enjoy! 

**E is for Enjolras**

"Why are you with _me_? I'm not as smart as Combeferre, or as funny as Courfeyrac, or as talented as Feuilly, or as sweet-natured as Marius, or as athletic as Bahorel, or as cultured as Jehan, or as good at cheering people up as Joly, or as helpful as Bossuet."

"Exactly. You're Enjolras. My Enjolras."

 **N is for Night-time**

As they walk home from the Musain, Enjolras thinks about how he's always liked day better than night. You can see things plainly at day, and night always feels rather gloomy. Then he sees Grantaire up ahead, walking backwards and laughing at something Bahorel has said, the moonlight glinting off of his dark curly hair.

Maybe tonight, Enjolras likes night-time better.

 **J is for Jazz**

Enjolras always thought Grantaire's music taste consisted of Goth, Emo, Metalcore and punk. So imagine his surprise when he looks through the glove compartment of his boyfriend's car and finds a ton of Jazz CDs.

Grantaire blushes and shrugs. "Louis Armstrong rocks," he mumbles, blushing harder at Enjolras' helpless giggling.

 **O is for OMG**

They know that everyone is going to be surprised when they walk into the Musain holding hands, and Courfeyrac's loud, Janice Hosenstein-esque "Oh. My. God!" is expected. Less expected, however, is his even louder scream of "I called it! Pay up, bitches!" and the rest of the Amis grumbling and handing him money.

 **L is for Love**

"I love you," smiles Enjolras at Grantaire. He's been feeling this way for a while now but didn't want to make a big deal out of it, hence the casual confession.

Grantaire clearly thinks this is a bigger deal than Enjolras does, because he nearly crashes the car.

 **R is for Red**

Enjolras loves red velvet cupcakes. "Red, like the blood of angry men," he grins, biting into one of the cupcakes Cosette has made for the meeting.

He's so happy that Grantaire cannot bring himself to point out that he has cream-cheese frosting on his nose.

 **A is for ABC**

Grantaire knows that he shouldn't mock the name of Enjolras' new social justice club, but he can't help himself.

"Friends of the ABC? What do we do, fight for the rights of underappreciated letters, like Q and X and Z?"

"Your theme song should be the alphabet song! _G…_ "

"It was my turn to bring snacks, so here's some alphabet soup."

 **S is for Soft**

Grantaire always suspected before they were dating, but he just cannot get over how soft Enjolras' hair is. It's like petting a cat. Seriously, he purrs when you stroke it. Grantaire's taken to calling him 'Fluffjolras' in his head when this happens. He doesn't mean to say it out loud though. Especially not in front of Courfeyrac. Big mistake.

 **G is for Green**

When Enjolras turns up at the meeting wearing a fluffy dark green hoody, there are various reactions across the room. Most people look as though they've just realised something significant. Marius looks confused until Courfeyrac whispers an explanation into his ear. But Grantaire just mouths "Son of a bitch, that's where it went!"

Enjolras just smirks and burrows deeper into the hoody.

 **R is for Grantaire**

Since Enjolras and Grantaire started dating, Enjolras has only called Grantaire his nickname of 'R'. Combeferre is rather curious as to why Enjolras doesn't call Grantaire by his full name anymore – before the two were dating the idea of Enjolras calling Grantaire a nickname was laughable. But when he asks, Grantaire just smirks rather proudly.

"Oh, he does still call me Grantaire," he assures Combeferre. "Just, uh, not usually with other people around. Or with clothes on."

Combeferre is never again questioning any aspect of their relationship.

 **A is for Apple**

Grantaire had always thought Enjolras was perfect, but then they started dating and Grantaire realised that this was far from the case.

Enjolras is a super affectionate drunk. He is terrified of hedgehogs. He can't cook anything without some form of disaster. He once stayed up all night studying for an exam that he then realised he'd already sat.

But his worst flaw – and if Grantaire can get past this one, he can get past anything – is in his favourite kind of candy.

Sour Apple Jaw Breakers.

 **N is for Nardini's**

Enjolras and Grantaire's first date is at Nardini's Ice Cream Parlour. Since then, whenever Grantaire takes Gavroche for ice cream, he always orders Turkish Delight (Enjolras' favourite) and always smiles at the memory of how adorable Enjolras was with pink ice-cream on his nose.

Gavroche thinks he's completely nuts, but Grantaire assures him he'll understand one day.

 **T is for Tree**

On their second date, they go for a walk through the park. When they come to the enormous Magnolia on the hill, Grantaire stops him.

"Is it… alright if I tie a ribbon to the tree with our names on?"

Enjolras smiles at the artist. "I'd love that."

Years later, Enjolras is strolling through the same park when he passes the Magnolia again. He smiles like an idiot when he sees that the ribbon is still there.

 **A is for Admin**

Grantaire sits outside the Head's office, arms crossed, legs stretched out. This time it's for putting graffiti on the football players' lockers.

Enjolras walks into the waiting area. He slides a wink at Grantaire as he pushes open the office door.

"Mr Javert?" Grantaire hears him say. "Grantaire isn't in today."

"Thank you, Mr Enjolras," replies Javert. Enjolras leaves the office and beckons Grantaire to follow him. Grantaire grins and does just that.

 **I is for Incomplete**

"Wow," says Enjolras upon seeing the portraits. "You're… really, _really_ good!"

Grantaire shrugs. "Most of these are incomplete. They're not that good."

Enjolras shrugs. "I think they're amazing," he says, and takes Grantaire's hand. Grantaire feels a warmth spreading through his chest when the blond smiles proudly at him.

 **R is for Road Trip**

"I'm hungry," wails Gavroche.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" moans Marius.

"Are we nearly there yet?" chorus Bahorel, Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

Enjolras has never hated his boyfriend more than the day Grantaire suggested all of the Amis went on a road trip in Enjolras' camper van.

 **E is for Ever After**

Enjolras gasps when Grantaire takes out a small red velvet box. He doesn't mean to cry, but when the artist opens the box, revealing a gold ring with three tiny gems on it in red, white and blue, there is now way to turn off the waterworks. He's nodding and crying with happiness, and Grantaire slides the ring onto his finger seconds before their mouths collide, and Enjolras kisses him with tears pouring down his face, and he knows that this is the start of their Happily Ever After.


End file.
